Macbeth
by ang3Lix
Summary: Haruno Sakura was your average kind of prissy girl. But whoever knew that her greatest aspiration as a child was to be a boy? Now that she proved nothing of her strength, she rediscovered a way to be stronger.. and it was to reawaken her childhood dream.


**Macbeth**

_By: ang3Lix

* * *

_

" _Mama, would I be a great ninja?" asked a petite child, tugging at her mother's apron._

_Smiling, the woman bent on her knees and held the child's hands. " Of course you will, dear."_

_Frowning, the child narrowed her eyes at her mother in doubt. " How do you know these things, Mama?"_

_Brushing away a stray strand of pink hair away from her brilliant emerald eyes, the mother assured her daughter, " Because I just know you'll do your best."_

" _Of course I will, Mama! But if I want to be the best ninja ever, I have to be a boy." The child said seriously. " Boys are stronger than girls. They jump higher and climb trees quicker! They even eat faster! Do you know how to make me a boy, Mama?" _

_Chuckling lightly, the woman stood up and returned her attention to her cooking. " No, I don't know how to, dear. But I do know you don't have to be a boy to be the best."_

_The girl clutched her fists together, her eyes shining in determination. _

_**I need to be a boy if I want to be the best. I have to find a way!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1:**

_The decision of a lifetime

* * *

_

'_I need to be a boy!' _

" SAKURA-CHAN!"

Haruno Sakura's idle stare broke instantly at the call of her name, only to see a fist diving in her line of sight. She could not force her body to evade the attack, so instead she brought her arms up and used them as a shield. Sakura, feeling the blow against her arms, slid roughly against the ground upon impact.

By the time her teammates rushed in, Sakura was already a heap upon the ground, quite battered and bruised. Naruto seemed to feel very guilty.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" she remembered Naruto crying out in guilt, " I should have controlled my punches a little bit more, and you were staring, and I started punching, then you were sliding, we were running, and it was horrible!" squabbled the blond.

As Sakura was helped up by Kakashi, she managed to smile at his behavior. " Naruto, don't worry about me. It was all my fault."

Sasuke could not help but snort at her words. " This is such a waste of time. Dobe, get up, I need some practice." He called Naruto, who was still busy fussing over his female teammate.

" Shut up, bastard! Can't you see Sakura-chan's hurt!" Naruto barked at him, glaring.

" All I see is someone sprawled on the ground, and now getting up. If she can't even evade a simple punch then she's not worth poring over." Sasuke answered back coolly.

" I'll spar with you." Kakashi said, but more like commanded. " Naruto, go to the nearest store for ice. Sakura needs it."

" Hai, Kaka-sensei!" said Naruto, happy to do something to alleviate her pain. Soon he was already jogging away, too far for Sakura to even see.

" Come on, Sasuke." Kakashi said. It took a short period of silence before Sasuke can harrumph, nod his head and walk towards the make-shift fighting area.

" Thanks, sensei." Sakura muttered, knowing well that he brought the others away from her so she can have a bit of peace and silence.

Kakashi smiled at her before walking away. " Rest. I'll get back to you after a while."

Sakura then walked towards a tree, then sat at the base of it. She was awarded a great deal of shade, and it was very relaxing. She began evaluating her day mentally.

_Sasuke's still an ass, Naruto's prone to psychological problems, Kakashi-sensei's understanding, and I'm.._ Sakura paused, a frown set on her lips. She sighed. _Still very weak._

Sasuke's words still stung, as usual. Sometimes, she wanted to march up to him, slap him in the face, and tell him she was trying her hardest just to prove people wrong when it came to her strength. But most of the time, she just felt very, very hurt.

Sakura remembered her dream. When she was still a little girl, Sakura was a natural tomboyish girl. The type you'd see playing around, with mud smeared all over the face. That was why her natural response to the cliché question (which was "What do you want to be when you grow up, dearie?" ) was to be a ninja.

Naturally, her adult relatives would gasp in shock, shaking their heads no, saying that being a ninja was a far too rowdy job for a girl like her. Only Sakura's parents accepted her dream of being the one who saves people, not the one being saved. And she was grateful for their understanding.

But her notion of strength was simple: boys are stronger than girls. She made the simple comparison: boys can lift more objects, boys can run faster, boys can jump higher, boys can aim sharper, boys can withstand fatigue longer. Who can blame her? The girls Sakura saw when she was younger was only an epitome of beauty and grace—something Sakura never wanted as a child. What mattered to her was skill and strength—and males possessed those qualities she desired.

But her desire for skill and power began to fade away as she grew up. Though she was a ninja, her ninja attributes were being sucked in slowly by something called womanly urges. Sakura saw her classmates be beautiful, and she was fragile enough to be contaminated—transforming her into a person who cared for his/her looks more than anything else.

And the flame of her childhood dreams of being strong was finally blown out when Uchiha Sasuke came to her life. She entirely became a full-fledged lady—and never again to be a girl. Because now, she loved a boy, and she continued to love even if she wasn't loved back.

She was disgusted herself so much. She followed Sasuke around like a dog's tail. She treated Naruto absurdly, barking at his slightest mistake, as if she was more skilled than him. She hid at the sidelines at every mission, she stood at the back in every battle. She threw her and Ino's friendship for a feeble crush. She disgusted herself.. because all she ever represented was pure weakness.

Why can't anyone take her seriously in a spar? During her and Naruto's spar a while ago, she could sense hesitation—he controlled everything. His speed, power, reach, movement.. whilst when he fought with Sasuke, he was ready to break a couple of his ribs and teach the guy a lesson. Why can't he do that with her? Break a couple of her ribs? Teach her a lesson? Treat her like an equal? Whether Naruto meant for their fight to be cautious or not, it didn't change the fact that she was not much of a challenge to her teammate. This idea made her even sicker.

She wanted other ninjas to take her seriously in a spar. That way, she'd pick up something from those fights and somehow, she'd improve a little bit every time she fought. But everyone treated her.. so gently. If she wanted to be treated with harsh, with seriousness, then she had to be—

" A boy.." Sakura whispered, her voice almost fading.

'_Mama, would I be a great ninja?'_

'_But if I want to be the best ninja ever, I have to be a boy.'_

'_Do you know how to make me a boy, Mama?'_

'_**I need to be a boy!'**_

She heard Naruto's steady footsteps getting louder. Soon he was standing in front of the female, grinning apologetically, offering her a plastic bag loaded with ice cubes. " I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura snapped out of her trance, took the plastic bag from his hands, then snapped her head up to meet his gaze. " Naruto, can I ask you something?"

" Anything for Sakura-chan!" cheered the blond, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Leaning closer, Sakura whispered, " Could you tell me more about your sexy no jutsu?"

* * *

**Author's notes**

_By which ang3Lix begs you to read_

1) New story, new life! I am reborn. No, just joking. Honestly, I just wanted this idea out. It keeps bugging me saying things like 'Ain't I worth writing?' or maybe 'God I'm gorgeous!" or sometimes 'I want porridge!'.

2) I shall update faithfully on my stories! I just.. don't know when I will. -

3) Why Macbeth? I honestly do not know. But I can sense a connection.. I shall find out what it is.

4) Seen this idea somewhere? Picked this off upon watching Mulan.

6) This is my first Naruto fic where the characters are actually in their respective universe. They're in Naruto land/world/planet/whatever!

7) Enjoy y'all!

8) Oh yeah, Love Story's updating, so please do not shake your fists at my horror-stricken face. Thank you.

_ang3Lix._


End file.
